1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic cash transaction machine, and more particularly, to an automatic cash transaction machine that may have a structure easily increasing a number of medium storage portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a cash transaction machine provides basic financial services such as money depositing/dispensing without a bank teller regardless of time and location. The cash transaction machine is classified into a cash dispensing machine and a cash depositing/dispensing machine depending on money being deposited/dispensed. Recently, the cash transaction machine has been used for multiple purposes such as a check reception/dispensing, bank book update, Giro payment, ticket dispensing, and the like, in addition to the money reception/dispensing.
In general, the cash transaction machine may pick up and transfer a paper medium in a sheet unit from a paper medium storage portion, and the transferred paper medium may be directly moved to a dispensing portion or temporarily stored in a temporary stack portion, and then moved to the dispensing portion. In a case of using the temporary stack portion, the paper medium may be provided to a customer in a stack unit. However, the paper medium stored in the temporary stack portion may need to be arranged to be transferable to a transfer device for transferring the paper medium in a stack unit, and the transfer device may need to transfer a sheet or several sheets of the paper medium, whereby the paper medium in the stack unit is required to be appropriately pressed and transferred.
Also, the cash transaction machine may generally have a single medium storage portion, however, may be designed to have five medium storage portions or more. Specifically, the cash transaction machine may include a plurality of cassettes mounted thereon, and identical or heterogeneous paper media may be provided through the plurality of cassettes. However, a number of medium storage portions may greatly vary according to requests of customers such as in a bank, and a cash transaction machine manufacturer may suffer a burden from manufacturing different types of cash transaction machines every time the number of medium storage portions varies.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, a cash transaction machine including an expandable medium storage device mounted below a main body of the cash transaction machine may be suggested, however, there may exist a difficult burden of functionally connecting the main body and the medium storage device every time the medium storage device is supplemented.
A cash transaction machine according to the present invention in which an expandable medium storage device may be supplemented below the main body, and the medium storage device may be driven together using a belt mounted on the main body is disclosed.
A cash transaction machine according to the present invention in which a plurality of cassettes may be mounted in the cash transaction machine using a single belt, and an extra part of the belt other than the belt used in mounting the cassettes on the cash transaction machine may be easily processed in an adapter box is disclosed.
A cash transaction machine according to the present invention in which a number of medium storage devices may be easily adjusted regardless of the extra part of the belt is disclosed.